A personal area network (PAN) is a computer network used for data transmission among devices such as computers, telephones, and personal digital assistants. PANs can be used for communication among the personal devices themselves (intrapersonal communication), or for connecting to a higher-level network and the Internet.
Bluetooth (Classic Bluetooth) is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances, using short-wavelength UHF radio waves in the ISM band from 2.4 to 2.485 GHz, from fixed and mobile devices, and PANs.
Bluetooth low energy, also referred to as Bluetooth LE, BLE, Bluetooth Smart, is a wireless PAN technology designed and marketed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group in healthcare, fitness, beacon, security, and home entertainment industries. Compared to Classic Bluetooth, Bluetooth low energy is intended to provide reduced power consumption and cost while maintaining a similar communication range.
An “Internet of Things” (IoT) network, refers to a network of devices embedded with electronics (i.e., circuitry and/or processors and memory), sensors, and connectivity to enable the devices to be controlled over a communication network. An IoT network is a network of addressable connected devices.
Due to cost constraints, an IoT device may be configured with a relatively low quality (e.g., relatively accuracy and/or precision) sensor. Compensation techniques include averaging of sequential measurements and obtaining alternative measurements from a cloud service. Such compensation techniques may increase complexity, manufacturing costs, and/or power consumption, and may not be suitable for relatively inexpensive, low power, and/or isolated IoT applications.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.